memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Clayton Rohner
Clayton Rohner played Admiral Mark Jameson on the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Too Short A Season". Rohner is best known for his role as Rick Morehouse in the 1985 comedy movie Just One of the Guys, co-starring Leigh J. McCloskey, Kenneth Tigar, Stuart Charno, and Katy Boyer. His other films include Modern Girls (1986, with Virginia Madsen, Cameron Thor, and Mark Holton, and Stuart Charno), April Fool's Day (1986, with Jay Baker and Ken Olandt), Bat*21 (1988, with Erich Anderson), Caroline at Midnight (1994, with Virginia Madsen, Jay Baker, Zach Galligan, Doug Wert, and Kirk Baily), Naked Souls (1995, with Dean Stockwell, David Warner, and Victor Talmadge), The Relic (1997, with Constance Towers, Ken Magee, Aaron Lustig, Vincent Hammond), Where's Marlowe? (1998, with Miguel Ferrer, Patrick Egan, Kamala Dawson, and Ken Jenkins), Sometimes They Come Back... for More (1999, with Chase Masterson), and Coronado (2003, with John Rhys-Davies). Outside of Star Trek, he has guest-starred in shows such as Angel, ''The X-Files'' and L.A. Law (with Corbin Bernsen). He has also appeared on T.J. Hooker (with William Shatner, James Darren, and Richard Herd), Hill Street Blues (with Barbara Bosson and James B. Sikking), Miami Vice, Beverly Hills, 90210, and Charmed. In addition, he had a recurring role on Murder One as Detective Vince Biggoi. This series also starred DS9 guest star Barbara Bosson and actress Donna Murphy. Clayton has also starred in several TV movies, including Desperate Lives (1982, with William Windom, Viola Kates Stimpson, and Jennifer Parsons), The Kid with the 200 I.Q. (1983, with Grace Lee Whitney), and W.E.I.R.D. World (1995, with Cyia Batten, Scott Nimerfro, and Gina Ravarra). In addition, Rohner starred in the 2005 mini series Into the West with Keith Carradine and Garrett Wang. Clayton starred in the short-lived science fiction TV series E.A.R.T.H. Force in 1990. He later starred in the short-lived UPN sci-fi series ''G vs E'' as Chandler Smythe. Googy Gress was a regular on the series as well. Rohner apparently really enjoyed doing the G vs E television series. He was so impressed when he read the script to the pilot episode that he agreed to payment of only $50.00 for his part in the pilot. Other Trek actors who appeared on the show were Dominic Keating (in two different roles), Mary Mara, Ian Abercrombie, Maury Sterling, Jack Axelrod, Nichelle Nichols, Joseph Fuqua, Robert Costanzo, John Billingsley, Jolene Blalock, Jack Donner, Wade Williams, and Cress Williams. Other Trek connections *''P.I. Private Investigations'' (1987 film) with Robert Ito, Anthony Zerbe, and Phil Morris *''Police Story: Monster Manor'' (1988 TV movie) with Lori Petty, Brian McNamara, Scott Burkholder, Mike Genovese, and Erich Anderson *''Deadly Intent'' (1988 direct-to-video release) with Persis Khambatta, Fred Williamson, and Noel De Souza *''Nightwish'' (1989 film) with Brian Thompson *''Snow Kill'' (1990 TV movie) with Branscombe Richmond and Lee Arenberg *''The Big Day'' (1999 film) with Mary Anne McGarry, Kevin Tighe, and Tom Virtue *''Formosa'' (2005 film) with Erik Holland External Links *Clayton Rohner site * * Rohner, Clayton Rohner, Clayton de:Clayton Rohner es:Clayton Rohner